Triton 'n Love
Triton 'n Love is a TV special from Fanon Season 3 that has aired on December 12, 2019 Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Prince Triton *Esa *King Neptune *Apollo *Jervis Tech *Soothsayer *Sandy Cheeks *Bikini Bottomites Plot It was a beautiful morning in Atlantis. Triton was heading down to the flower store and meets SpongeBob, who was visiting Atlantis. He tells SpongeBob that he wanted to give Esa a purple flower for her garden. He says that he's in love with her and would never let her down. He then buys the flower and goes home with SpongeBob. But then, a spark was seen in the sky. It was heading for the palace! Luckily, it wasn't a meteor. It was Triton's legged cousin, Apollo. He says his parents dropped him off in Atlantis for the weekend. Neptune says Triton should show him around Atlantis. Triton first gave Esa her flower and leaves with Apollo. After that, Apollo sees Esa planting it in her garden. She introduced herself, and Apollo starts liking her. He wants to hang out with her, and after so many attempts to impress her, an annoyed Esa tells Apollo she already has Triton as her boyfriend. An angry Apollo then remembers about Triton being locked in a cage for being rebellious and thinks Esa would hate him if she knew about it and break up with him. SpongeBob overhears his plan and has to stop him! But SpongeBob has to head back to Bikini Bottom for driving lessons. He takes Esa and Triton down to Bikini Bottom to stay at Jervis's place. SpongeBob was just about to ace his driving test when he saw Apollo with proof about Triton. He quickly crashed out of the school with Mrs. Puff and was able to destroy the proof, ruining his chance to gets his driver's license. Then, going with Esa to Sandy's place, he sees Apollo with more proof. He jumped like a wild animal at him and attacked while Esa talked to Sandy. Finally, SpongeBob finds Triton and Esa at the park, feeding scallops. Triton leaves to get more food for the scallops. Esa, all alone, was a perfect target for Apollo and his proof. SpongeBob quickly gave him a loaf of bread, and the greedy scallops attacked. SpongeBob realized that he needed some help and meets a lady. He explains his problem to her. The lady reveals herself as a soothsayer and tells SpongeBob that the only way to keep Esa and Triton together is true love. If Esa really loves Triton, she would never let him go. SpongeBob, wondering if it's true, saw Apollo with more proof. Forgetting what the soothsayer said, SpongeBob rushed to stop Apollo, but he already gave Esa the proof about Triton's rebelliousness. Triton, who has just arrived, thought his life was over. But Esa wasn't mad at Triton. She said that she loves Triton and is glad he learned to be a god. He completes her life, and she completes his. Her love for him can never be destroyed. Apollo was angry that he went through all this for nothing and goes back to Mount Olympus. Esa gives Triton a kiss on the cheek causing him to faint. The soothsayer came and said to SpongeBob, I told you, ending the episode. Trivia and Goofs *Apollo said he was dropped off by his parents for the weekend. However, he left when it was only one day at the end of the episode. *Many kids didn't like the end of the episode because Esa kissed Triton, even though it was only on the cheek. *Apollo will still try to get Esa for himself in Esa's a Human! and then retire. Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Esa6426 Category:Fanon Season 3 Category:2012 Category:Pages with red links